


New Year's Kiss

by Eevan_King



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo and Barbatos are mentioned but not a part of the eight boyfriends, Lucifer is my mc's first love, M/M, Simeon Luke and Solomon are mentioned too, first story posted here, not beta read we die like rex lapis from genshin impact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevan_King/pseuds/Eevan_King
Summary: As the new year approaches in real time, I figured a self insert piece was only fitting. I love all seven of these disaster brothers and even Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, but this is about the brothers and the brothers only for now. I might make this a series of different relationships with my mascot Eevan. He's a babe and I'll add a picture of him to the story when I finish it!So, on the wiki it is said that in A Special Ceremony, Lucifer mentions that New Year's is celebrated every 100 years in the Devildom. I’d like to add since it’s New Year’s I twisted it and made it happen today so- thank me later heathens. I used my Mascot Eevan for this story, I’m in the middle of making a comic related picture to show what my boy looks like as well as later events in this one-shot. Have fun~!Eevan is technically in a relationship with all of the brothers in this, but it’s very Asmo and Lucifer sided because Eevan and Asmo are a partner in crime duo. They’re both confident little brats and I love them. Lucifer’s side comes into this later on and you’ll see.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	New Year's Kiss

The devildom was thrown into a rushed mess during the day of New Year’s eve, even in the usually crazy House of Lamentation, there was a rushed feeling as everyone scattered around doing their own thing. Eevan sat in the kitchen watching Belphie and Beel cooking with his head in his hand as he leaned against the kitchen island. While Belphie read out ingredients tiredly, trying to move around his twin who was busy eating snacks that were saved from earlier. Eevan smiled softly watching the two naturally working together to get something done, stretching his arms as he got up and yawned a little.

“What is New Year’s like here anyways? Do you guys make a big a fuss about it as we do in the human realm?” He asked, watching as the two paused for a moment, then Beel shrugged.

“We’d think it's about as fussed about? How bad does it get in the human realm?” Beel asked, tilting his head like a lost puppy as he popped a small cupcake into his mouth from the stash they prepared earlier in case the Avatar got hungry.

“Oh boy...Everyone anywhere if they can, pops fireworks, there’s parties all over the world and each culture has their own way of celebrating. Where I come from, we pop fireworks and stay up until 12 to welcome the new year, then we go to bed or stay up doing whatever.” Eevan answered, as he took a candy from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

Belphegor gave a snort at the explanation, “Definitely not anything compared to what’s going to go on-” Before the youngest could finish Asmodeus comes rushing into the room with the biggest smile on his face.

“You won’t believe this one! Or maybe you will~? But I just got word from Lucifer to pass on the message that we’re going to a party at the castle tonight planned by Lord Diavolo himself!” The Avatar of Lust was almost glowing with how happy he was, skipping around to put his arms around Eevan’s neck loosely with a mischievous look on his face.

“Oh no, whatever could that smirk mean.” Eevan snorted, combing a hand through his brown hair.

Asmodeus let out a squeal when the human picked him up, spinning him around, “You want to go out and shop for tonight don’t you?” Eevan asked the demon, getting a flurry of nods from the other. “Of course I do!! I want to see just what kind of outfit I could get you in~” The brunette rolled his eyes at the demon and put him down, his hands resting on his hips as he looked at Asmodeus with a smirk on his face.

“Oh? And just what do you have in mind?” He questioned, leaning closer to the demon’s face, a raised brow with a smug look.

“You’ll see...after all when was the last time you got Lucifer’s attention? You get all of ours but none of his and that’s no good if you have a pact!” Asmodeus chimed before pulling the human by his wrist, almost making him trip. Eevan gave Beel and Belphie an apologetic look, to which they laughed it off and waved to him before going back to what he was doing. With a small dash to his room to grab his wallet and his D.D.D, he and Asmodeus left the House of Lamentation, going to the shops in the devildom.

“So, do I get to plan my outfit myself or do you want to?” He mused, as the two of them walked.

“I was hoping to influence your outfit a little…~” Asmo admitted, giving Eevan a grin.

The brunette laughed and shook his head as they entered a few shops, getting some articles of clothing and some accessories, much to Eevan’s plight not wanting to buy more than he had already, but Asmodeus didn’t listen to him and continued on. After a couple of hours the two finally went home, home Eevan thought to himself, a smile on his face as he watched Asmo walk around his room putting their bags on his bed. He leaned back before laying on his bed fully, closing his eyes for a moment before hearing his name.

“Eevan?” Asmodeus’s voice sounded out in question, hearing a small hint of worry.

Eevan sat up and turned his head to the demon with a smile on his face, “Don’t worry about me, just being sentimental.” Asmodeus put his hands on his hips before crawling into Eevan’s lap and wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“I guess I could” He chuckled softly before looking towards the window with a sigh.

Asmodeus ran his hands through the brown hair resting on Eevan’s shoulders, listening intently as the other tried to open his mouth, before taking in another breath then letting it out.

“I just can’t believe this year is over, I almost don’t want it to end you know? I grew to like it here, I mean you guys are every bit of my family as you are the loves of my life.” He let out finally, a bit of a sad look on his face, “I mean, I love all of you but, I know that once I go home things will get harder. For now I don’t want to try and think about it, as much as I would hate to have to with the year ending.” 

“Well think about it this way, if the program is a success, and I believe it has been. There should be no reason we can’t see our favorite human in his home setting, right?” Asmodeus popped up hearing the other finish, he put his hand to Eevan’s face and gave him a smile. “Don’t think of the year ending being the end completely, it’s only the beginning. You have pacts with all of us darling, it's not like we’re just going to drop you when you have to leave us, now- no more sad talk! Let’s go back to my room instead and get ready there!”

Eevan laughed out at the change of atmosphere and planted a smashing kiss to Asmodeus’ face that made him squeal out and the both of them fell back onto his bed as the human planted kisses over the demon’s face repeatedly. “You’re too sweet sometimes you know that right?” Asmodeus pushed at Eevan when he said so, changing the position so the demon of lust was on top of the other’s stomach staring down at him. “Not as sweet as you though…~ I mean I am but not as much as you can taste..~” Asmodeus all but purred out as he stole a kiss from his lips, getting a hum of approval in response as Eevan kissed back.

After a moment or two of fooling around and a rather, sweeter make out session the two gathered up their shopping bags, and a few other bags of skin care and snuck back to Asmodeus’s room to take a bath in his room. Eevan had to admit, when he first arrived in the Devildom he was a shy thing, hating the flirting looks of Asmodeus or the over rowdy ways of Mammon and the others, but now he’s rather used to it. Thanks to the Avatar of Lust, he was more confident in himself, especially with the other six brothers in his life, they each had a little something they taught him.

“So, about this outfit of yours, any inspiration~?” Asmodeus mused as they both got everything situated before taking a bath.

“Well...You won’t know about him since he’s from a anime movie, but there's a character- his name is Howl Jenkins Pendragon, and he is and will always be a total hunk, even if he’s not real.” Eevan pouted slightly, puffing his chest up. “He’s my inspiration, let me show you a picture!” He fished out his old phone from the human realm from one of his other bags and showed a moving wallpaper on his home screen to Asmodeus, who gasped dramatically.

“Oh! Even if he’s just an animated character...I have to agree with you on the hunk part.” Asmodeus cooed, watching the picture move before Eevan put his phone away.

“Right? He’s also from a romance book, Howl’s Moving Castle. I personally recommend it but it's not as saucy as some of the other’s I let you read.” He laughed before pulling out a box and opening it, showing it to Asmodeus, “I wanted to wear his necklace and earring set to the party tonight….with some added touches of yours of course.”

Asmodeus bounced on his feet, “You are going to look great tonight!! I’ll make sure the both of us are the lights of tonight’s party!” He took the box from Eevan’s hands and pushed him into the bathroom, “However! If we want this to work, we need to do your hair dye now before it gets too late, we also need to make sure the others won’t come walking in here! I want this to be a surprise!”

A decent amount of fidgeting with the teal hair dye later, they managed to get it into Eevan’s hair, then while it was wet he took it upon himself to cut his hair, shaving down the sides and leaving the top just long enough for him to be able to style it later. The two of them laid in the tub full of hot water and relaxed as he let his conditioner sit in his hair.

“It looks so good on you, I bet the other’s are going to go crazy over this..~”

“Well most of you have never seen me with shorter hair, and I’ve never had my hair this short...ever actually. My sister would be so jealous not being here to see it.” He laughed softly, brushing his thumb over Asmodeus’s hand gently. The other hummed and leaned his head against Eevan’s shoulder, “I still demand to meet her you know! Especially if you said she’d love me, I mean- who wouldn’t~?”

A laugh left Eevan as he wrapped his arms around Asmodeus’s frame, causing the other to giggle with him, after a flurry of kisses like before he let the other go so they could rinse his hair and get out, drying off before Eevan pursed his lips a little.

“I think I might change in my room instead, since I want the full outfit to be a surprise.” After hearing a whine from Asmo he snickered again before adding, “You can still style my hair and do my make up if you want, but I want to surprise you before the party.” With a huff Asmodeus agreed.

“Fine! But you owe me a little later…~” 

After an hour of doing his hair and make up, Eevan sneaks back to his room after stealing a bunch of kisses from Asmodeus and puts on the rest of his outfit by himself. As he’s putting in his earrings and piercings he hears a pattern of knocking his recognizes and smiles. He straightens up his jacket on his shoulders, fixes the choker Asmo gave him that was on his neck and fidgets with his rings on his fingers before saying, “Come in!”

The moment Asmodeus made eye contact with Eevan his mouth was in the shape of a ‘o’ before he thought to step in and close the door behind him. Then in an instant Asmodeus was in front of him, pulling him by his white blouse and into a rather fiery kiss. Eevan was in a state of shock that allowed Asmo to push his soft tongue into the other’s mouth, making him whine, bringing his hands up to cup Asmo’s face in his palms. When they finally broke apart, Asmodeus ran his thumb over Eevan’s wet lips.

“You look so fucking good I could eat you up right now….but then we’d be later than late.”

“At least I won’t need lip gloss…”

Asmodeus let out a laugh, causing Eevan to laugh as well before another kiss was pressed to his lips.

“The other’s went ahead like we planned, all that’s left is to bring the present to the party~” Asmodeus mused as he felt Eevan’s arm snake around his waist. Eevan grabbed his D.D.D from his bed and the two of them left the house. As they got closer to the  Demon Lord's Castle steps, Eevan took a deep breath then they both walked in.

Music was playing that much they could hear from the ballroom, making Eevan smile softly. As the two of them got closer Asmodeus was checking over him like a frantic mother, fixing his jacket on his shoulders, almost laughing at Eevan wanting to keep it like Lucifer wears his jacket all the time.

“Howl wears his jacket just like Lucifer does okay, that’s a detail I want to keep.” Eevan pouted, Asmodeus shook his head.

“I’m beginning to think Lucifer doesn’t give you enough attention, that’s going to change tonight though~” 

He sputtered and tried to smack at Asmodeus until the other pulled him to the doorway and led him in. Instantly he tried his best to put his shoulders back and relax, trying to channel his best ‘Howl energy’ as the two of them walked. The other six brothers were spread out in their own ways, but upon the two entering all of his partners stared with eyes wide open. Eevan felt his cheeks burn, knowing for a fact his face was getting red. Asmodeus chuckled and gave his cheek a kiss before he went to antagonize someone else for the time being. 

With a sigh he put his hands into his pant pockets, looking at all seven of his loves now with a smile on his face, he tilted his head to one side, showing off the end of Mammon’s mark on his neck where his shoulder started.

“Well? How do I look?” He asked finally, hearing six of them take in a sharp breath at his voice finally coming out, even over the music. He was sure they could only hear him because of how hard they were watching him. He also acknowledged Simeon, Solomon, and Luke, giving the three a smile before looking up at Diavolo and bowing his head to him and Barbatos. Before he heard footsteps coming towards him.

“Treasure! You look fucking badass!” Mammon came over putting his arms around Eevan’s waist, causing him to laugh softly, earning a kiss from the second eldest. He hummed and kissed back, pulling back with a smirk when he could feel the others watching the two.

“I figured since it’s New Year here and in the human world...it only seems fitting to get a new look. I like it, the short hair’s nice. But there's still…. _ just enough to pull _ ” He whispered the last part in Mammon’s ear, earning a throaty growl.

“Don’t tease unless you want me to get greedy, treasure.~” Mammon purred, giving his cheek a kiss before another pulled Eevan into his arms. Just by the fidgeting, he knew just who had taken him from the Avatar of Greed.

“You have to share remember Mammon? We all agreed on that.” Leviathan huffed, putting his head on Eevan’s shoulder, glaring at his brother. Eevan chuckled softly at him and put a hand up to the envious brother’s face.

“Play nice Levi, I got the outfit idea from a anime actually...thought you’d like to know.” Eevan chimed, feeling the other’s body jump at his touch.

“Which one? We’ve watched so many” The demon snorted.

“Not one we’ve watched yet, it’s called Howl’s Moving Castle, we can watch it sometime when we have time” Eevan chimed, kissing his cheek before someone pulled him into their arms.

“Goodness how many times will I get pulled away tonight?” He asked, looking up to catch Satan’s green eyes with his blue ones.

“Definitely too many to count, You make a perfect Howl...I might need to reread that book now actually.” Satan said with a smile, running his thumb under Eevan’s chin as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Remember, it's called sharing...sadly I don’t get to have my turn since I had you all day.” Asmodeus chimed in, a soft pout on his lips as he said his piece.

Eevan laughed softly and still leaned out of Satan’s touch to give Asmodeus a little attention. “If I know correctly….-” before he could finish Eevan was pulled into two sets of arms, one tiredly nuzzling his neck and the other holding his waist.

“We figured you two were up to something...You and Asmo always leave trouble in your wakes.” Belphegor teased, a smile on his sleepy face.

“Aww, tired already Belphie? It’s not midnight yet, sleepy head.” Eevan teased back, giving the sleepy demon a kiss on the head, earning a scrunched up face in response.

“He’s only awake because you woke him up, we could practically hear your heart slamming in your chest outside.” Beel spoke up, taking his chance to steal a kiss. Eevan huffed a little and patted Beel lightly with his hand, shaking his head.

A cleared throat caught their attention as Lucifer stepped forward, a glass filled with slightly bubbled liquid in it. Eevan tilted his head as he took it, looking at the glass then up at the eldest who gave him a soft laugh, nearly sending Eevan into a flustered mess from the sound of it.

“We had a couple of bottles of sparkling white grape ordered for tonight, since you’ve said it was a family tradition for you to share some after midnight.” He explained.

Eevan eyebrows dropped the moment Lucifer explained, looking at the glass with an unreadable expression, feeling the twins hold onto him more and the other brothers getting in closer. He sucked in a breath with a smile before looking at Lucifer with a little bit of tears in his eyes.

“You guys are trying to make me cry aren’t you?” He joked, before the others held onto him, making him laugh as small tears fell from his eyes. Then suddenly he heard voices getting loud as a countdown was being shouted, looking up he saw a clock, counting until midnight which was quickly approaching. Eevan gave a look to Asmo who beamed at him, nodding his head and urging him to make a move.

**5!**

“Lucifer?” A hum hit his ears as an answer, but the eldest was watching Lord Diavolo with a smile.

**4!**

He sucked in a breath and pulled fists full of Lucifer’s suit into his hands, catching the eldest off guard, making him look at him.

**3!**

“You can yell at me later for this-”

**2!**

“Eevan-....?”

**1!**

Eevan shouted with the crowd and pulled Lucifer in for a kiss, his lips pressing against the eldest’s lips the best he could with their height difference. Lucifer’s shoulders tensed up and Eevan thought he was going to get thrown away but surely after he loosened his grip on Lucifer’s suit he was pulled in by his waist, pressed up against Lucifer’s torso, standing on his tip toes as he and Lucifer shared their first real kiss since they shared their bond. He pulled Lucifer in more, his arms going around the Avatar of Pride’s neck tightly, feeling like he was flying high from the energy dancing under his skin. Lucifer leaned himself down so Eevan’s feet were flat on the ground, both of them pulling back, breathlessly, chests moving in sync to try and regain themselves.

  
  


“Happy New Years, Lucifer.” Eevan said with a smile, his cheeks dusted pink as he watched Lucifer’s face.

“Happy New Year, Eevan...our love” Lucifer finished, a crack of a smile on his face as he looked at him. 

The others butted in, but as the night went on Eevan was happy. He got his first New Years kiss from the one man that stole his heart first among the seven brothers, just don’t tell Mammon that...he’ll get jealous.

  
  
  
  


Happy New Year!

Goodbye 2020. Hello 2021.

**Let’s do better.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll for reading and hopefully I can get more of my works put out on here whenever I can get to it. I had a itch to write something for New Year and figured smooching the love of my life (Lucifer) was the best way to go about it! I have no one to kiss in real life, but Lucifer and Diavolo along with the other demons from this game made me fall hard. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night, and here's to 2021! Jumanji!!!!


End file.
